Best Birthday Ever
by ThatGirlOnMars
Summary: It's Green's birthday, but Red forgot until the day of. So what is he going to do? Hand-make a gift, of course! No pairings, just some Green and Red friendship! Rated K, nothing naughty. Green is a dude, by the way.


**A/N: Hey there! Please don't kill me! I have been so busy with school and stuff that I haven't had any time to really write anything. I was finally on spring break and I had some free time, so I wrote this for now, so I could have some inspiration for My Pokemon Journey. It's really tough being a junior in high school, but it'll all be worth it! Anyways, there is no pairing in this, just some Green and Red friendship here~! Please enjoy and I will seriously update that fic as soon as I can! Thanks!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Hurry up, sweetie! You're going to be late!"

"Yes mom! I'm coming!" Today was not going to be a good day. I completely had forgotten that it was Green's birthday. I was going to die. It was going to be painful. It's not like it takes me by surprise, I have known the guy for 10 years! It's his sweet sixteen, and I forgot a present. I am screwed.

"Baby?" I cringed. "Are you ready? We need to leave a bit early so we can pick up a gift for Green!" I sighed. Mom's heart was in the right place, but I couldn't let her know I didn't have anything.

"Actually, mom," I said, coming down the stairs, "I have something for him." I smiled. Oh boy, am I in for it now.

"Oh that is great! Okay, then let's go!" She grabbed her purse before I stopped her.

"The party is in two hours, so just relax. Besides, you left the oven on. I am gonna go upstairs now, okay?" She gasped and then flew by me to get her cake out of the oven. Mom always makes the cake for our parties. It's her assignment. I look over, and I see her cutting something. I decided to scram before she needed anything.

Making it safely up the stairs, I sat down and started thinking. _What would Green like? Maybe my pokeflute? No, that is a bad idea. He likes reading, but I have no good books. Ah! Origami! He loves that!_ I grin to myself and look up online how to make an Eevee origami figure. Surprisingly, it didn't look too hard, and I had colored pencils to color some paper with before folding. Now, it was time to get serious.

~~~~(^_^)~~~~

I finally got it after tossing at least 10 sheets of paper away. It was most difficult to get the body folded, after all the creases kept getting mixed. But I finally got it down. Looking at the standing origami piece, I could almost cry at the amazingness. I looked towards the ceiling and thanked the legendaries and the deities for all the help. Then I looked at the time.

"Holy crap! Mom! We have to get going! Five minutes until the party starts!" I knew Green lived next door, but I always like to be a bit early! He's my best friend and rival, I have to be timely.

"I've been ready for ten minutes, sweetie! As long as you're ready, I'm ready!" Oh, Mom, always dependable. I held onto my gift tightly and I raced downstairs. I slipped my feet into my already tied shoes and then looked over at the kitchen table. Pikachu sat up and rubbed his eye. Man, he could sleep through anything!

"Let's go, buddy!" I smiled at him. Pikachu gave an affirmative "Pika!" and hopped on my shoulder. This was going to be great! But I felt something was missing. Mom then placed my hat on my head.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." I gave her a small hug and rushed out the door. I could have sworn my mom was telling me to slow down, but that wasn't possible! I had to be there first.

I ran up to his door and knocked. Pikachu looked into my hands and saw the gift. I looked at him for approval, and he rubbed his cheek against mine. That was all I needed to know he'd like it. Just then, the door opened and I saw Green.

"Hey! You made it. Come on in!" He smiled and looked at Pikachu. "Nice to see you too, Pikachu. Glad you came too!" Pikachu climbed onto Green and gave him a nuzzle, then ran outside.

"Man, he never sits still, does he?" I laughed. I had to wonder what my buddy was doing. Just as soon as he was out, he came running back in with a branch in his mouth. Green bent down to look at it and took hold. Pikachu let go and called out.

"For me? That's so sweet, thanks Pikachu!" Green smiled and gave him a pat on the head. Then he looked more carefully at the berries. "Leppa berries? But how did he find this many on a single branch? This is great, these will really help a lot!" He chuckled and walked over to the refrigerator and put them in there.

"I didn't know he was going to do that. That's really cool of him." I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Green called out Eevee and then they both went out in the backyard to play.

"So what about you? Whatcha got there in your hands?" Green looked at them and I held it out, grinning like an idiot.

"Happy birthday, Green. I know you love Eevee and origami, so I made you one." I watched him turn it over in his hands before breaking out in a huge smile.

"I love it! It's the best present ever! Thanks Red!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bro-hug. I patted him on the back firmly.

"Anytime, dude." I heard the doorbell go off. "Did you invite Misty too?"

"And Brock, since I couldn't leave him out." He smirked. "Although, Misty has some revenge to make since Brock screwed her over the other day."

"Oh, is this about the treatment he gave Psyduck and how it didn't work at all, but made it worse?" I chuckled. "Didn't he go around hiding all day just so she wouldn't see him?"

"Yep, that's right. And he also stayed in Fuchsia City for a week just to keep away!" We burst out in laughter before the doorbell rang again, accompanied with loud knocking and a shout from Misty saying, "I know you're in there!" He called back and jogged over to the door.

"Glad you could make it, Mist. Thanks for coming!" He gave her a light hug and let her in.

"Are you kidding? You are sixteen, I couldn't miss this! Oh, here," she handed him his gift. "Happy birthday, Green!" He smiled happily at her.

"Thanks, Misty!" He opened it up and found a book. And from the looks of it, a book he really wanted too. "Oh man! I have been looking everywhere for this! Thanks!" He pulled her into a bigger hug and she squeaked out a "You're welcome" before pushing him off so she could breathe. He placed the book next to my Eevee origami. Just then, Brock busted through the door and Misty got angry.

"You! I'm going to kill you!" She turned red and stomped towards him, dragging him outside.

"Help! I don't want to die!" Brock shouted, dropping his present in the process. Green opened it and saw a guide on what berries were helpful for what Pokemon.

"I don't really feel like it, but thanks for the present!" Green shouted, chuckling the whole time.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" I said.

"Yep."

We burst out in laughter, gasping for air. I pat him on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, buddy." I said.

"Thanks, man." He looked over at me and smiled. "Best birthday ever."

* * *

**So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Want to flame it? I don't care~! As long as you hit that cute little review button, you will make me and Red very happy, right Red?**

**Red:...Sure...**

**Me: ~_~" I thought he'd do that. Well, have a great day~! **

**Love, ThatGirlOnMars**


End file.
